


How Not to Rank 8 Akechi

by SinfonianLegend



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Not Akeshu but you're welcome to read it that way, but if you want to read about Goro you probably already know, this is what happens if you turn rank 8 into a joke, vanilla spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfonianLegend/pseuds/SinfonianLegend
Summary: Akira had a feeling Akechi was going to ask for a one-on-one fight one of these days.  He knew he had to play his cards close to his chest for their gambit to play out, so the detective wouldn’t notice a thing.  It was going as smoothly as it could be, all things considered.  But…But Akira simply couldn’t resist the chance to melt that smug façade right off Akechi’s face, just a little early.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	How Not to Rank 8 Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m taking a few liberties with the dialogue because I feel like the scene would play out a bit differently given the circumstances of the fight!

_“Do you have some free time right now? There’s something I’d like to discuss.”_

Akira weighed his options, lounging in one of Leblanc’s booths, customers and Sojiro both long gone. There was plenty of time until the deadline, the route to Sae’s treasure was scoped out, and he had gathered intel for a handful of Phan-site requests. Really, there was no reason for him to turn down Akechi. He drummed his fingers against the table. If only the other Phantom Thieves were free in the evenings. But It was evenly distributed between some needing the time to study, and much-needed unwind time.

“You don’t want to make him suspicious,” Morgana sighed. “As much as I hate to say it…you should probably go. He only asked because he knew you didn’t have anyone else to see tonight.”

“You’re right…Let’s go see what he wants.” Akira packed Morgana into his bag and locked the shop up. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Akechi was up to something, but really, that was every time he interacted with the detective. 

After a series of connections between trains, and momentarily getting distracted by the pork bun place having a buy-one-get-one sale, he found Akechi in his usual spot, outside the entrance to Penguin Sniper. He glanced up from his phone and smiled sheepishly.

“Oh! Sorry I was working out some scheduling with the TV station,” Akechi pocketed his phone smoothly, “But I’ll get right to it. I want to discuss something in private…in Mementos would be best.”

Morgana poked his head out of the bag and twisted up to look at Akira, distress written all over his small face. “Well…you’re both capable fighters. Just be careful, and be ready for anything. I’ll be around,” he grumbled, clearly not happy with the idea but not complaining, before wiggling out of the bag and disappearing down an alleyway. Had Akechi been with the Phantom Thieves longer he would have realized the lack of complaint from Morgana was in itself distressing. But Akechi simply smiled amicably and led the way to the train station. 

“I do appreciate your lack of small talk, you know. It’s so refreshing to get right to the point with you,” Akechi sighed, “I spend so much of my time having to get through it.”

“That’s the price of fame, I guess,” Akira shrugged, opening up the Nav and the world fell away slick with the reddish oily glow of the transition into the Metaverse. It had long stopped being a surprise to Akira that his outfit would change when he entered the Metaverse, but still, he found it curious that Akechi seemed to check his own outfit every time they entered. Whether it was an absentminded hand on his “beak”, or just a glance down his arms, it was curious to Akira that he did that with such regularity.

Akechi laughed airily. “Yes I suppose that’s true. After you then?” He gestured for Akira to descend the steps first. 

They didn’t go far into Mementos. Not like they could without Mona. But it wasn’t necessary. Their combined strength scared off any shadows in the upper layers of Mementos. As long as they didn’t spend too much time in the same place and draw the Reaper near, of course…but Crow wasn’t dumb enough to call such certain death near when it was just the two of them.

“This should do just fine,” Akechi stopped and turned to Akira, gun leveled to the Phantom Thief’s head. “Remember what I told you about winning against me with my non-dominant hand?” Akira looked remarkably calm given the glint in Crow’s eye, and the cold steel barrel mere inches from his face.

“I thought you meant in pool,” Joker sighed, exasperated. Still, his mild answer stood in stark contrast to the subtle shift in Akechi’s voice. The way he clung to the end of each word, softly articulating that which normally goes unspoken, betraying the façade of the heroic Detective Prince for something darker beneath. 

“You see, you’re such a capable person in every way, I really couldn’t help myself when the thought dawned on me,” Crow lowered the gun but it didn’t fool Joker. Every muscle was tensed to fight at the smallest movement. “And I knew you were such a gentleman that you would indulge me this, won’t you?” his voice dropped low. “After all…a chance to cut loose. It’s not like you get that very often, do you Joker?”

Akechi acted on the principle that Akira was much like him. And truly, they held more common ground than either of them initially realized. Akira even considered Akechi a friend on a certain level. Because in their time together, Akira’s gut feeling said their personal interactions had been quite genuine, regardless of the schemes brewing in Akechi’s mind since the first time they met. But Akechi was also assuming that Akira had a dark side that needed to be let out every once in a blue moon.

“All right then,” Joker said simply. With a burst of blue fire, he summoned a very particular persona. He was unable to contain the smirk on his face…but perhaps not for the reason Akechi assumed.

“Yes, that’s right,” Crow chuckled with dark mirth, “I won’t be holding anything back, now. I expect you to do the same.”

In response, Daisoujou materialized behind Joker and beckoned forth a pillar of fire that Robin Hood exploded out of, drawing his bowstring back and releasing it with the incredible force and accuracy expected of Crow. Joker didn’t flinch when the shining arrow arced in on his face. When the arrow was so close he could have breathed on it, it reversed direction with just as much force as it was launched and slammed into Akechi before the shock registered on his face, staggering him a few steps back.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you use this persona before, Joker,” Akechi mused, summoning forth tendrils of foul, cold dark energy to engulf his opponent. It vanished before it could even touch Akira.

“You haven’t,” now Akira couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “It’s special.” Another flare blazing into existence. Crow stepped out of it, fuming to himself.

“I see that,” Akechi spat. This time wisps of light hardened into points and twirled down toward Akira. But again, they vanished without ever making contact. 

Joker responded with another blazing blitz. “I can do this all day,” he drawled. Though the fire seemed to have little effect initially Crow, the singed extremities of his outfit told a different story.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Akechi growled. “It’s not like you can block this!” Akechi summoned a massive ball of pure light that tore up the ground around Akira. True, this time he was panting—Joker was by no means the sort of fighter who could take many hits, especially the kind that bypassed his strengths as a Trickster. But still, he smiled, the kind that rarely graced Akira’s face unless he was in the Metaverse wreaking havoc. And most gratifyingly, it incited Akechi even more.

In this situation, Joker could easily predict Akechi’s mindset. Joker would have to change personas to refresh himself, because taking another Megidola to the face would put him on death’s door. In that opening, he would have to be vulnerable to at least one of Akechi’s attacks. 

With a certain amount of glee, Joker popped a vial of Takemi’s best, right as Akechi commanded Robin Hood to level another arrow at him. Because Joker knew just how costly it was to spam Megidola again and again. Akechi couldn’t afford to do that, no matter what secret reserves of strength he was most certainly concealing.

And so Akechi would spell his own loss by his own persona at this rate.

“I thought you said you would hold nothing back!” Akechi yelled, half a question, half a declaration of incredulity. 

“I brought out a persona you’d never seen before, haven’t I?” Akira got another blast of almighty light to the face for the snarky answer. But still…it was the only thing Akechi could do. Or was it?  
Something flashed in Crow’s eyes and he raised his gun, conviction in his eyes that this wouldn’t blow up in his face, like most of his other vectors of attack had quite literally done.

And again, Joker couldn’t hide the unapologetic smirk relishing the moment as the bullet ricocheted into Akechi’s leg and he hissed in pain. Joker made sure to light up Akechi with another agidyne just for good measure, heat so intense Akira could feel it from 10 feet away.

The detective coughed dryly. “You don’t see me using any items! Why don’t you rely on just your personas so this is a more fair fight?” Again, another Megidola that Akira couldn’t quite dodge.

Akira wanted to say “I didn’t want you to feel bad” but knew this would only aggravate the detective to a point that may be dangerous. Instead he snapped his fingers and let his vitality be restored through Daisoujou’s own strength. He always used magic quite conservatively out of habit, cutting the mental costs and raising the efficiency of the arsenal at his disposal at all costs.

Akira just didn’t want to do such until he was certain Akechi wasn’t simply going to go apeshit on him.

There was a growing level of disappointment and frustration to Akechi’s movements. He lobbed another Megidola at the Phantom Thief that he just barely danced out of the way of. Joker knew Crow had hoped for something on a more level playing field, something like a fierce battle of wits taking the both of them to their limits, and this was far from it. But he had shaped Daisoujou especially for an occasion just like this. In a way, Joker had anticipated the question and its answer before Akechi had the chance to think to ask. Didn’t that factor into the mental battle between the two of them that had raged on for quite some time now?

Crow started to say something and seemed to decide against it. But instead of a new barrage, the tension went out of his shoulders.

“That’s enough.” Akechi panted. “This won’t go anywhere.” It seemed the scorch marks marring Akechi’s pristine outfit had finally worn the detective down. He sheathed his sword and his persona vanished. Akira did the same.

“I had no idea you would catch up to me so quickly in strength,” the detective shook his head, almost saying that to himself. _A statement that only made sense from someone who had done this longer than Akira._

“You were holding back,” Akira pressed lightly. 

Akechi’s eyes were hard flint. “As were you.” 

“Do you really think I have a persona for everything?” Akira joked lightly.

“The possibility can’t be discounted,” his tone was icy. “I don’t think I’ve yet seen your full repertoire at any one point. Every time I think I have, you pull a new one out of thin air.” 

It was true. It didn’t take much to change his routine in exploring the Metaverse to mask the amount of personas he can have at any one time, but all of the Phantom Thieves agreed Joker’s ability to juggle personas in a constant revolving door was an ace against Akechi. That was besides the fact Akira was fairly certain the detective could see the Velvet Room and the girls and could therefore anticipate his changes in persona lineup, but that was a mystery he hoped to get the chance to solve another day. 

Akira remained silent for a moment. “Did that fight really satisfy you?”

“I suppose I simply underestimated you,” Akechi sighed, “and your damned versatility. But you’re right. It wasn’t…anything like I had hoped. To be perfectly honest, it was humiliating.” He abruptly turned and started walking towards the exit. “Let’s go.”

Akira had to hurry up to keep pace with Akechi’s brisk walk. “I know it wasn’t exactly fair of me—“

“You know, I hate you—“ Akechi growled.

“I know,” Akira replied. _I hate you, too._ But he knew better than to state that and show his hand too early. Because then he would have to _explain._

“—you’re irritatingly competent no matter what life throws at you. If you’ve got a weakness aside from your friends, you don’t show it,” Akechi continued, voice dripping acid, “and I am so little of a threat to you, you agreed to come into Mementos alone. I thought you were just headstrong or perhaps you trusted me, but this? What a joke,” he spat harshly. “I can’t believe I thought I would feel better after a duel with you.”

“I understand, but this was only one match,” Joker said almost gently. _You’re welcome to get another ass-kicking any time._ “I’m sorry I let you down. But I do trust you, Akechi. That’s why I agreed to come.” A lie by omission. Akira trusted Akechi about as far as he could throw him, which was a respectable distance, but not all that much in the grand scheme of things.

Crow fixed him with a solid stare that continued as they left the Metaverse. “Is that so…? Are you suggesting a rematch?”

Akira shrugged. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” The euphoria of watching Crow strain against the reality that in his current state, without revealing the tricks up his sleeve, there was nothing he could do may have been a little sweet. 

But really…what was the detective going to do? Joker was a master of sustain, pulling the Phantom Thieves through entire Palaces in a single day and regularly following up with the calling card immediately the next day. Crow’s style was much more “burn bright, die fast” sort. Flashy, expensive, punchy spells and attacks that made him something like a flash in the pan.

In response the detective ripped off one of his gloves and whipped it squarely into Akira’s face. “Ow!” 

“In the West, accepting that glove means accepting a duel,” Akechi said almost cheerfully. “So, what will you do?”

“Accept it…I guess,” bewilderment plain on Akira’s face. He snorted. “What am I going to do, give it back? Your gloves are expensive, even one should earn the Phantom Thieves some new funds.” Akira’s near insatiable eye for fundraising at it once more. It didn’t take Akechi long to catch on that Akira was disgustingly efficient at appraising and stealing everything of worth in a Palace, just to fund their operations. 

The thinly veiled irritation on Akechi’s face nearly broke the surface. He hissed a sigh. “If you’re that hard up for funds, I’ll give you whatever the glove’s worth. I would much rather you kept it as a reminder.”

“A reminder of what?”

“That I will be the one to defeat you,” Akechi snarled low. “Don’t you ever forget that. You may have won the battle, but I will win the war.”

“Ah, yes,” Akira absentmindedly waved it off. “I promise I’ll keep it until our next duel.” _Is he even trying to be subtle anymore? He knows he’s supposed to be trying to seem like he won’t betray us soon or anything right?_

“In that case,” Akechi’s voice shifted back to the pleasant Detective Prince veneer, “shall we get going? It’s getting quite late and I must be up quite early.”

“Rather bold of you to instigate a fight the night before an early morning, don’t you think?” Akira noted, putting his glasses back on his nose.

Akechi’s laugh held none of the dark tinge of earlier. If Akira didn’t know any better he would have thought he had simply imagined there being a darker side to Akechi. “How careless of me. Well, I imagine I’ll be sleeping well tonight.”

“As will I,” The abrupt shift to “Detective Prince” Akechi nearly gave Akira whiplash but he nodded. “I’m going to go find Morgana. Have a good night.”

“And to you as well.” Akechi smiled and waved before setting off back into the crowded train station.

Morgana popped out as soon as Akechi was out of earshot from behind a shrubbery. “What the hell happened in Mementos?”

Akira opened his bag for Morgana to hop into. “I whooped Akechi’s ass.”

“Was it because of that persona you fused? You gotta tell me about it! Gah I wish I didn’t have to miss it!”

“You should’ve seen his face when Robin Hood’s first arrow reflected back into him.”

“Damnit, I would have paid good money to see that!” Morgana yowled.

"Morgana... You're a cat."

"I'd...manage! With your wallet!"

Akira relayed the juicy details, particularly about the frustrated descent into misery Akechi went through, and the one moment Akira thought he was tempted to show his real strength. But throughout the retelling, his mind began to wander.

Akechi didn’t even bat an eye when Akira told him he knew Akechi loathed him. Did it even register? Or was it supposed to be obvious? He had said it like it wasn’t.

He detested how easily the detective acted the part as a temporary member of their team when a cold-blooded killer ran underneath. He killed Wakaba and Okumura without a second thought, and it made him sick when he thought of the sheer number of psychotic breakdown and mental shut down incidents. He hated how sincerely Akechi seemed to enjoy their time together when he planned to put a bullet between Akira’s eyes. 

Most of all, Akira hated that if Akechi actually tried to trust them, he was willing to give him a chance.

“So does the glove mean you’re going to fight again?” Morgana mewed as the left the Yongen train station and walked toward home. 

“God, I hope so. Maybe next time I can get Ryuji to record it for posterity.”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how I look at it, Akechi absolutely whips his glove at poor Akira in this scene XD it’s so extra XD  
> So this is my first foray into writing for persona! I just got to the new content in Royal and depending on how that goes, I might write a longer project after this one :0 I also might write a oneshot centered around Futaba!  
> I guess I should probably note that I don't ship Akeshu but if you want to read this that way, fine by me :3 I just really wanted to write this because of how it went in my playthrough of royal XD I hope you enjoyed it! (And that there aren't too many errors because I was too excited to finish to proofread)


End file.
